


Shadowed

by heeroluva



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Angst, Community: slashthedrabble, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little insight into Jack’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #098 Music at slashthedrabble

Jack started playing the guitar because Bobby didn’t. Jack got tattoos because Bobby didn’t have any and because it was a good pain, a pain he chose. He started smoking and drinking because Bobby told him not to, and because it numbed the pain. He got a rep from being a Mercer, but he wanted to make his own, not follow in Bobby’s shadow. He knew he was a fuck up, would always be a fuck up. He fucked up with his parents, and fucked up with love.

It always came back to Bobby, from the beginning when he tousled his hair, the first touch in ages that didn’t cause him to flinch. He plays his guitar just a little too loud so that Bobby would come in and yell at him to keep it down. He doesn’t hide his stash very well, so Bobby will find it and give him a piece of his mind. He stops chewing gum or sucking on mints so that Bobby would get close to him to sniff the alcohol or smoke on his breath. He hides the pleasure he gets from Bobby’s presence, because what kind of fuck up love his own brother.


End file.
